Resident Evil: Dramas
by Atherii
Summary: Dwie krótkie dramy, poświęcone moim przemyśleniom nad RE6.
1. Chapter 1

Seria luźnych "dramatów" Resident Evil. Podziękowania dla Iziny za podsunięcie pomysłów i pierwsze czytanie oraz dla SonYume za sprawdzenie i edycję.

A/N: chyba wszyscy pamiętają, że Ada ma Grapple Gun'a

* * *

_Oddział główny Capcom; Chris rozmawia z producentem._

**Producent**

Panie Redfield! Mamy nieobsadzoną rolę w drugiej kampanii RE6 i nie mamy kogo tam wcisnąć. Pomyśleliśmy o panu! Co pan na to? Dostanie pan taki fajny karabinek szturmowy…

**Chris**

No nie wiem… nie jestem przekonany…

**Producent**

Damy panu nóż.

**Chris**

Dobra! Biorę to!

_Jakiś czas później; dom Chrisa i Jill._

**Chris**

Kochanie! Mam nową fuchę w RE6!

**Jill**

Jak mogłeś! Chlip! Nienawidzę cię!

**Chris**

Ale co się stało, skarbie?

**Jill**

_wyciągając kartkę_

Clip! Miałam plany, a ty je zniszczyłeś!

_„Rytm zatrudnienia: Chris i Jill_

_Re1: razem_

_Re2: żadne_

_Re3: tylko Jill_

_Re:CV: tylko Chris_

_RE4: żadne_

_Re5: razem_

_Re6: żadne_

_Re7: razem…"_

**Jill**

Miałam takie piękne plany! A ty je zniszczyłeś! Popatrz tylko, jak Leon i Ada współpracują!

_Przez okno wchodzi Ada, podaje Jill plany i wyskakuje przez okno._

**Chris**

Ada!

**Jill**

_podając Chris'owi kartkę_

Tu się patrz!

_„Rytm zatrudnienia: Ada i Leon_

_Re1: żadne_

_Re2: razem_

_Re3: żadne_

_Re4: razem_

_Re5: żadne_

_Re6: razem_

_Re7: żadne_

_Re8: razem…"_

**Jill**

Czemu nie możemy być jak oni?!

**Chris**

Ale Ada…

**Leon:**

_wbiegając do pokoju_

Była tutaj Ada?

**Jill:**

Tak, wyskoczyła przez okno.

**Leon**

_rozpędzając się i wyskakując przez okno_

ADAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaa…

**Chris**

Jill… Przecież to jest 15 piętro!

**Jill**

No przecież wiem! Ale mniejsza o to. To koniec z nami! Nie będę z kimś, kto niszczy moje marzenia!

**Chris**

Nieeeeeeeeee…

_Sześć miesięcy później; Chris zapija się w jakimś barze._

**Piers**

Hej, kapitanie! Szukałem cię przez pół roku.

**Chris**

A ty kim jesteś?

**Piers**

Jestem Piers Nivans, a ty jesteś moim nowym kapitanem!

**Chris**

Nie, dziękuję. Zostaw mnie w spokoju, dziewczyna mnie rzuciła.

**Piers**

Słuchaj! Jesteś kapitan Chris Redfield. Na misji w Edonii poprowadzisz na śmierć całą drużynę, potem stracisz pamięć, znikniesz na pewien czas, potem cię odnajdę, potem będziesz ratował świat. Tym razem polecisz do Chin!

**Chris**

Ej! Stop! Po pierwsze: odstaw halucynki. Po drugie: nie wiem, o co ci chodzi.

**Piers**

No przecież mówię o nowym scenariuszu RE6! No chodź, musimy już zacząć kręcić. Nie łam się tym, że wcisnęli cię, bo nie mieli kogo.

**Chris**

Nigdzie nie idę! Jill mnie rzuciła a teraz chcę się wypłakiwać nad szklaneczką!

**Piers**

Mówiła, że jeżeli to nagramy, to do ciebie wróci.

**Chris**

Naprawdę?

**Piers**

Nie! Hahahahaha…

_Chris wyjmuje pistolet. W barze rozlega się odgłos wystrzałów._


	2. Chapter 2

Druga część mojej dramy. W tym chapterze kończę wyśmiewanie się z RE6. Podzękowania dla Iziny (za podsunięcie kilku pomysłów) i SonYume (za sprawdzenie i edycję)

A/N: niech wszyscy fani anime nie biorą sobie do serca słów Chrisa: "anime wypaliło mu mózg". Autorka wcale nie uważa anime za zło. Wręcz przeciwnie.

_Zawiera SPOILER z anime Zetsuen no Tempest_

* * *

_Gdzieś w Chinach_

**Chris**

Jupi! Skończyliśmy już nagrywać dwa chaptery! To prawie połowa! Jak na razie scenariusz wydaje się być nudny…

**Piers**

Spokojnie, kapitanie! Najlepsze jeszcze przed nami.

**Chris**

Najlepsze?

**Piers **

_(szczerząc się)_

PLAC ZABAW!

**Chris **

_(głosem małej dziewczynki)_

Łiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiii…

**Piers**

Łiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…

**Chris**

Ej, Piers! Jest jedna rzecz, która mnie zastanawia.

**Piers **

Tak?

**Chris **

Czemu ty masz taką dziwną fryzurę?

**Piers **

_(patrząc gdzieś w górę) _

To bardzo długa historia…

**Chris **

Gdzie ty się patrzysz? Ja tam nic nie widzę… Hej, czemu obraz się zamazuje?

_Sześć miesięcy wcześniej_

**Piers **

_(głosem przedszkolaka) _

Pse pani! A widziała pani mojego kapitana?

**Jill **

Nie!

_(zaczyna wrzeszczeć) _

Lepiej go znajdź i sprowadź z powrotem, bo inaczej nie ręczę za siebie!

_Teraz_

**Piers **

I właśnie dla tego mam taką fryzurę.

**Chris **

To wcale nie było długie! Zresztą, co to ma wspólnego z twoją fryzurą?

**Piers **

Jill tak na mnie nawrzeszczała, że powiew powietrza zawiał mi włosy do tyłu i tak już zostało.

**Chris **

Następnym razem wymyśl coś bardziej wiarygodnego…

_W tym samym czasie; Leon siedzi w samolocie, bawiąc się swoim __telefonem __komunikatorem)_

**Helena **

Leon? Co ty robisz?

**Leon **

Cicho! Właśnie się okazało, że Aika jest magiem Exodus!

**Helena **

Że co? O czym ty do mnie mówisz?

**Leon **

Oglądam anime. Lepiej siedź cicho i nie przeszkadzaj.

**Helena**

Co teraz?

_(Samolot się rozbija a do środka wpadają zombie)_

**Leon **

Spokojnie! Mam plan! Patrz na to

_(wyciąga przed siebie telefon) _

Wy w ogóle nie jesteście zombie! To zombie z Hight School of Dead są prawdziwymi zombie!

**Zombie **

_(rzucają się na podłogę) _

Nieeeeeeeee…

**Leon**

I nikt mi nie wmówi, że anime nie mają sensu. Dalej, Helena! Wykończ ich swoim Kamehameha!

_Tymczasem u Chrisa_

**Chris **

Ej! Czemu mam tak mało ammo? Hej, skąd tu się wziął ten shotgun? Przecież miałem go sześć miesięcy temu a nie teraz!

**Piers **

Zażalenia do Capcomu.

**Carla **

Czemu wszyscy biorą mnie za Adę? Ja mam własną osobowość.

**Ada **

Co poradzisz! Ci daltoniści nie potrafią odróżnić czerwonej bluzki od niebieskiej sukienki…

**Carla **

To jest KOBALTOWA sukienka. Tak samo ty masz na sobie RÓŻ POMPEJSKI!

**Ada **

_(załamana) _

Z kim ja się zadaję…

**Ada **

Do zobaczenia, Leon…

**Leon **

Ada, wait!

**Ada **

Czy możesz w końcu przestać za mną gonić? Już od drugiej części nie dajesz mi spokoju! Mam wrażenie, że jesteś jakimś zboczeńcem.

**Leon **

Stary znajomy, co?

**Jake **

Bardziej jak była dziewczyna…

**Sherry **

Jake! Jak mogłeś? Myślałam, że to ja jestem dla ciebie tą pierwszą! Nienawidzę cię…

_( ucieka z płaczem)_

**Leon **

Nie umiesz się obchodzić z kobietami.

**Jake **

Zamknij się, Scott, albo wygolę cię na łyso!

**Leon **

Jesteś taki niedobry! Nienawidzę cię!

_(Ucieka z płaczem; Helena idzie go pocieszyć)_

**Jake **

_(mrucząc pod nosem) _

No super… Sam na sam z Ustanakiem… Jest tylko jedno wyjście z tej sytuacji.

_ (już głośno) _

Ustanak? Czy uczynisz mi ten zaszczyt i umówisz się ze mną?

**Ada **

Ta herbata jest gorzka! Masz cukier?

**Carla**

Już ci podaję. Ale zaraz… prawdziwa Ada nie lubi słodkiej herbaty…

**Ada **

Coś ci się pomyliło. Jestem jedyną i prawdziwą Adą i nie znoszę gorzkiej herbaty. Wolę słodką.

**Carla **

Nie! Mylisz się! Ja jestem prawdziwa!

**Ada **

Przymknij się, ty marna imitacjo mnie! Zawsze byłam, jestem i będę jedyną, prawdziwą, oryginalną Adą!

**Carla **

Chyba cztery części temu spadłaś ze zbyt dużej wysokości! Od zawsze ja byłam prawdziwą Adą!

**Ada **

Ty mała gnido! Walcz, jak prawdziwa kobieta!

_(Rzucają się na siebie. W międzyczasie zbiera się męska część, siada półkolem wokół walczących kobiet, jedząc popcorn)._

**Chris **

Ta gra jest dziwna… Zombie są jakieś zbyt żywe…

**Leon **

I zbyt czułe…

**Chris **

Dzięki Scott.

**Leon **

Jestem Leon!

**Chris **

Tak, wiem Scott. Wracając do tematu. Zombie zbyt żywe i czułe, bossowie dziwni, gra jest bardziej strzelanką niż horrorem… Zapomniałem o czymś?

**Piers **

O tym, że na koniec miotam piorunami.

**Chris **

No właśnie. Piers miota piorunami…

**Leon **

Co? Ty na serio miotasz piorunami?

**Piers **

No, tak.

**Leon **

Tyś jest drugie wcielenia Cole'a McGrapha z Infamous! Zostań moim guru!

**Piers **

O co mu chodzi?

**Chris **

Anime wypaliło mu mózg. Ale może wrócimy do naszego tematu? Ja chcę powrotem animację otwieranych drzwi i wchodzenia po schodach, statyczną kamerę, wolne i głupie zombie… Czy ja wymagam tak wiele?

**Wszyscy **

TAK!


End file.
